Fire and Ice
by Zororules
Summary: Jacob Black is older than anyone knows, assigned the duty of protecting Bella when she arrives in Forks, he enrolls in high school. Bella instantly attracts the attention of Edward and Jasper, but Jacob is drawn to the past and the girl he imprinted on.
1. Morning

I unfortunately don't own the twilight series or any of the characters, if I did, there would be a lot of different pairings.

* * *

**_1906, February_**

_The wind whipped through the small town. Scowling he tucked his head as the wind messed his hair. _

" _Stupid wind," he grumbled. " Stupid town. Stupid place. Stupid life."_

_He continued to walk through the abandoned streets; everyone had gone indoors, to be warm and happy with their families. Scowling deeper he continued to walk, looking for an inn or someplace he could stay for the night. _

_He didn't even notice the child running out of the house. He didn't even notice the parents yelling at her. He didn't notice anything until she collided with his legs. Then he noticed everything. And everything was changing._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Present day, January  
**_

His eyes shot open as the floor rushed up to meet him. Groaning he gripped his head in pain.

" Stupid dream," he grumbled while shifting so he was leaning against the bed.

" What the heck are you doing, kid?" Billy shouted from the kitchen. " Get up already, it's time for school!"

Jacob groaned loudly. School, he hated school, he'd been to school and held several degrees from prestigious universities. But here he was, being blackmailed into attending Fork's High School, all because Sam and the council of elders were concerned about Charlie Swan's kid.

Isabella Swan was just one girl, how much trouble could she possibly get in? But he had agreed, so now he was getting dressed.

He chose a simple black button up shirt, over a white t-shirt, and loose jeans. Glancing at himself in the mirror he ran a hand through his hair quickly before walking out to where his car was parked.

Jacob paused by his car, taking a moment to appreciate the beauty. The Mercedes SLR 722 Roadster was his pride and joy. He loved driving fast and the black car was the perfect tool for that indulgence. Sliding into the car he took a deep breath before heading towards Forks. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Okay so that's the first chapter, let me know what you think!


	2. First Day

Okay so for the purposes of my story, there are a few changes. Jasper and Alice are not romantically together, I know that Jacob isn't really that old and I'm not sure when Ephraim was born so I'm guessing here. Also for the purposes here, the boys in La Push have all been phasing for a while. So far the pairings will be Jacob/Alice and Jasper/Bella, if you don't like it, don't read =) I own nothing, unfortunately.

* * *

Jacob Black, born January 26, 1882, still alive in 2009. Alive and alone. Jacob sighed as he drove through the thick forest on the way to Forks. It had been over a century and he was still around. Ephraim's little brother, the one who couldn't stop phasing, just had to keep going. Shaking his head he tried to focus on the road but failed miserably. Billy Black was actually his great-nephew or something, but it was easier to pretend that he was Jacob's father. Groaning again he dropped his head onto the steering wheel, trying to force his thoughts away.

Pulling up in front of the Swan residence Jacob stepped out of the car and walked to the door.

" Hey! Jake!" Charlie grinned shaking his hand energetically and pulling him into the house. " How you been, kid?"

" You know me," Jacob smiled, Charlie Swan really was a great guy, he could see why the elders considered him a part of the tribe. Which was why he was here, taking his daughter to school and protecting her. " How are you?"

" I'm great," Charlie grinned broadly. " It's so great, having Bella back you know? Nice to have some company here!"

Jacob just laughed as Charlie rambled on, he could hear Isabelle moving around upstairs, muttering to herself about how stupid this was. Maybe they would get along after all.

" Hey, Bella!" Charlie called up the stairs, Jacob choked back a laugh as he heard the thud when she tripped upstairs. " Jacob's here to give you a ride!"

" Coming!" Bella called while rushing out the door.

Jacob glanced up as she walked down the stairs. She was pretty, more than most of the girls he had seen in Forks, but she didn't hold any interest for him, no one ever did.

" Hello," Jacob smiled. " I'm Jacob Black. Welcome to Forks."

" Hi," Bella blushed as she tripped on the last step. " I'm Bella. Nice to see you again."

" You too," Jacob waved to Charlie as they left the house.

" Wow," Bella gazed at his car with wide eyes. " Nice car."

" Thanks," Jacob grinned happily as they headed for school.

* * *

" First class," Jacob sighed glancing at his timetable, " English in building three."

" Same," Bella muttered.

" Are you alright?" Jacob ducked his head so he could look her in the eye.

" A little nervous," Bella's breathing quickened as they approached the building. " I've never been the new kid before."

" Oh," Jacob mumbled lightly. " Well, it'll be okay, don't worry."

" Right," Bella took a deep breath as they walked into the classroom. " Here we go."

* * *

" So?" Jacob grinned as he caught up with Bella before lunch. " How bad was it?"

" Not horrible," she grimaced as a blonde boy walked towards them.

" Hey, Bella!" he called waving energetically.

Jacob snickered and glanced down at Bella. " New admirer?"

" Shut up," Bella hissed as the boy approached. " Hi, Mike."

" Hey," Mike glanced warily up at Jacob.

" Hello," Jacob smiled lightly. " Jacob Black."

" Mike Newton," they shook hands quickly. " Time for lunch!"

* * *

The moment Jacob stepped into the cafeteria he caught the scent. The icy scent that burned his nose. The Cullens were there, he hadn't encountered any of them yet and was beginning to wonder if they dropped out, but no, there they were.

Generally the La Push pack and the Cullen coven avoided each other, they hadn't actually had contact in years. But Jacob had a general idea of who they were, well, three of them at least. There were two that he hadn't met eighty years ago.

Rosalie Cullen, the blonde supermodel, she hadn't changed at all. Still blonde, still breathtaking, still annoying. Jacob didn't need the ability to read minds to know that it always had to be about her. He could tell just by looking at her, and he hated people like that.

Emmett Cullen was another story. He was the huge, muscled weight lifter, looked like he could snap a table in half. But his attitude was the opposite of Rosalie's; he loved having fun and making people laugh.

Edward Cullen, Jacob scowled as his eyes settled on the young vampire. Always thought he was superior just because he could read minds.

The other two vampires were unfamiliar to Jacob; they hadn't been with Carlisle when they had encountered the wolves.

The guy was tall, probably about Jacob's height with blonde hair. He had a pained expression on his face as a girl walked by the table. Jacob watched as Edward subtly kicked his chair. Apparently he didn't have much self-control, Jacob tensed as they sat down at a table. From his seat he had a perfect view of the vampires table.

The girl was small; she would probably be around Bella's height, only reaching Jacob's shoulder. She was pixielike, thin with short black hair pointing in every direction. A small smile ghosted across his face, he liked her and that instantly shocked him. Shaking his head he heard Bella asking about the Cullen's.

" That's Edward, Alice and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife," Jessica whispered under her breath.

_Alice and Jasper,_ Jacob glanced back at the table. _Sam will be interested to know that Carlisle has two new vampires in his coven. _

" They are… very nice looking," Bella stammered, Jacob glanced over at her.

" Yes!" Jessica agreed with a giggle. " They're all _together_ thought—Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together."

_Jasper and Alice?_ Jacob found an odd feeling welling up in the pit of his stomach as Jessica's words hit him. _So she is with the new guy. They must have joined Carlisle's coven after they left eighty years ago._

Bella and Jessica continued to discuss the Cullens while Jacob focused on the food he no longer felt like eating.

* * *

Okay so there's the second chapter! Let me know what you think!


	3. Biology

Here's the next update! I don't own anything! Oh and I'm making it so Jasper is also pretending to be a sophomore.

* * *

" At least we have another class together," Bella grinned up at Jacob as they walked towards the science class. Jacob nodded absently, his mind still on the short vampire as they walked. " You okay, Jake?"

" I'm fine," Jacob smiled down at her. " I just find school boring."

" Really?" Bella gasped as they walked into the classroom. " I love it!"

" I can tell," Jacob chuckled catching her as she tripped. " Careful."

" Thanks," Bella smiled before they glanced around the room. There were only two empty seats. One was beside Jasper Hale, and the other was beside Alice Cullen. Jacob blinked as he took in the two empty seats. _Unbelievable! Jasper and Alice. The only two bloodsuckers I don't know. Shit, which one should I let Bella sit by? Should I make some one else move? Uh… hey! She's walking towards Jasper… so I guess that leaves me with… Alice. _

Shaking his head he slowly walked to the back of the room and took his seat beside Alice Cullen. Luckily Bella and Jasper were sitting at the table in front of them, so he would be able to get in between them if something happened.

" Hello," the soft, musical voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Jacob glanced over and found himself looking directly into Alice's face. " My name is Alice Cullen." She continued, apparently unaware that he had forgotten how to breathe. " You must be Jacob Black."

Jacob inhaled a breath, ignoring the burning sensation. " Yes," he half-smiled. " It is nice to meet you."

" You too," Alice smiled and he found that he had once again, forgotten the need for air. Then he caught Jasper's movement out of the corner of his eye. He had shifted his chair away from Bella, his arms were tense and he wasn't breathing. Jacob's jaw clenched as the teacher began speaking. Alice was also focused completely on Jasper, watching his every move, but Jacob found himself focusing on her in his peripheral vision. By the end of class he had memorized her face, etched it into his photographic memory forever.

The bell rang loudly, making Bella jump and Jasper Hale was out of his seat. Fluidly he strode out of the classroom before anyone else had moved.

Alice sighed as she grabbed her books. Jacob stood watching as Bella dropped her books and Mike stepped over to help her.

" So, I guess I'll be seeing you around," Alice smiled at him.

" Yeah," Jacob found himself smiling back. " I guess you will be."

* * *

" So?" Embry snickered. " How was school?"

" Shut up," Jacob snarled.

Embry laughed loudly as Jacob threw a can of soda at his head. Snatching it out of the air he opened it and gulped it down. " Sounds like you had fun," he continued. " Anyone catch your eye?"

" No," Jacob lied moving into the kitchen as Alice Cullen flashed through his mind.

" Too bad," Embry sighed. " We need to get you a girl."

" Don't count on it," Jacob muttered.

* * *

_Her face was glowing and his world had completely shifted. It was like there were metal strings pulling him towards this child. The urge to protect her from any danger was welling up inside of him. It was then that he realized what had happened, he had imprinted. He had imprinted on this child. This child whose name he did not know had just become his world. The reason for his existence was sitting on the ground, staring up at him._

_Kneeling down Jacob smiled lightly. " Are you hurt?" his voice was so gentle, more gentle than he had ever heard it._

" _No, I'm okay," she beamed at him, her smile melting his heart._

" _What's your name?" Jacob's voice was soft, full of kindness as he heard her parents calling from the porch._

" _Mary Alice Brandon," she replied wrinkling her nose. " But I don't like the name Mary, Alice is better."_

" _Well, I'll call you Alice then," Jacob chuckled while holding out his hand. " Here, let's get you home."_

Jacob woke up to a face full of floor again. Groaning he punched the floor in anger. It had been over a hundred years since that night, and he had blocked those memories from his mind.

_Why now?_ Jacob groaned as he drove to Bella's house again. _I don't want to be dreaming of this now!_

_

* * *

  
_

" I had a class with Edward Cullen too," Bella muttered as they drove to school. " I can't understand why both Jasper and Edward bolted immediately after class. Do I smell?"

Jacob snickered before she hit him. " No," he worked furiously to compose his face and stop laughing. " You do not smell."

" But they've been gone all week," Bella continued. " It's weird don't you think?"

" Not really," Jacob chuckled.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
